Runaway Bride!
by MoeNoHana
Summary: Lucy is arranged-to-be somebody's bride.But who is that guy? Will Lucy accept him OR Runaway? Rated T for ...ahem some words
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own FairyTail...**_sadly_

**_[ Re-Edited ] _**

**Hey people! I know I know I should be working on "Paranormal Sleepover" But this story just popped in my mind! Hope you like it.**

**Oh and Lucy's dad, Jude Heartfilia is still alive , But her mother ain't.**

* * *

_Runaway Bride_

**Normal P.O.V**

The doors of our beloved guild burst Natsu was back from a one week mission.

"WE'RE BACK!" Yelled Natsu.

"Natsu pipe down will you?" Replied Lucy.

"Ya! shut up Flame-Princess!" Said Gray.

"Whatever!" Replied Natsu , Who just saw the scary face of Erza.

Lucy went towards the Bar and sat down on the stool.

"Mira,one glass of water please" Said Lucy.

"Here you go" Said Mirajane while handling her a glass of water."How was the mission Lucy?" Asked Mirajane.

"It was perfect,For the first time. And oh! Gray somehow was lost in thought." Said Lucy.

"What about Natsu~?" Asked Mirajane.

Before Lucy could answer , Levy dragged her towards a group of girls squealing.

"OMG! DID YOU HEAR THERE'S A GRAND SALE ON HEART KREUZ!" Replied a squealing Erza.

"Juvia wants that blue gown for her date~!" Replied Juvia.

"..."

"JUVIA YOU HAVE A DATE?! WHO'S THE LUCKY GUY?" Asked Cana who was nudging Juvia.

"Juvia is embarrassed..." Replied Juvia.

"C'mon Juvia!"

"Be a man , Juvia!" Replied Elfman.

"Elfman,This is a girl to girl talk,You're not invited and plus Juvia is a woman!' Replied Evergreen.

"Hey! Your almost twenty-one, So your not that young to join young girls talks!" Replied Elfman.

Evergreen went berserk and started hitting Elfman with her fan."DON'T SAY THAT YOU TWIT!" Said Evergreen.

Everybody giggled,Then they averted their gaze back to a blushing Juvia.

"So?" Said Lisanna.

"I-I-It's G-Gr-Gray-sama." Stuttered Juvia while blushing.

Mirajane's ears perked up.

"Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the girls replied.

"So you finally melted Gray's cold heart!" Replied Erza.

"So Lu-Chan , wanna come?!" Asked Levy.

**"Sure , I'm all fired up!"** Replied Lucy.

Everybody even Natsu looked at Lucy.

There was a brief silence.

"L-Lu-C-Ch-Chan, What did you say just n-now?" Asked Levy.

"She just said 'I'm all fired up' " Said Wendy.

"I did?" Said Lucy.

Lucy looked at Natsu who was smirking , Lucy blushed.

"Toooooooo much influence from Natsu" Said Erza.

"What can I say, they spend time together like a couple~~!" Said Mirajane wiping away her tears.

"Awkward..." Replied Gajeel.

His comment made Levy smack him in the head.

"Um...Who wants to go to the sale?" Asked Evergreen.

The girls said "Goodbyes" and went towards Heart Kreuz.

"So how did Gray confess to you Juvia?" Asked Lisanna.

"Y-You k-know the time.I went outside the guild?" Asked Juvia.

"Yeah, Go on~~~" Said Lucy.

"W-Well Gray-sama t-told J-Juvia to m-meet h-him there." Said Juvia

* * *

**Flashback**

**Gray's P.O.V**

_Juvia was sitting beside Lucy, Then I pointed towards the exit door._

_When Juvia nodded , I quickly went outside._

_A few minutes , Juvia came outside._

_"U-Um J-J-Ju-Juvia , D-Do you s-s-still l-like m-me?" I Asked while blushing._

_Juvia was quite taken aback from the question._

_The whole guild knows that Juvia loves Gray._

_"Y-Y-Y-Ye-Yes,Juvia l-loves y-you,E-Even i-if you won't r-return Juvia's f-feelings" Replied Juvia._

_"R-R-Re-Really" I replied._

_"Y-Yeah" Replied Juvia._

_Gray holds Juvia's hands._

_"G-G-Gray-sama" Said Juvia while blushing._

_Gray opens his mouth and said:_

_"Juvia Lockser_, _I love you."_

_"Juvia? You love Juvia? " Replied Juvia._

_"Yeah" Gray replied._

_Juvia wanted to cry her Gray-sama just confessed to her._

_"I love you too Gray-sama" Replied Juvia while smiling the most warmest smile , Gray had ever seen._

_Gray bents down a little and kisses Juvia._

**Flashback End**

* * *

"You guys kissed!' Said Lucy.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah" Replied a flushed Juvia.

"I wish Mira was here~" Said Levy.

"Hurry up! I need those new armors!" Replied Erza.

"Okay! Okay!" Replied Levy.

"Let's form groups! Juvia and Lucy are one , The second is Levy and myself , Third is Lisanna and Evergreen , Any complaints?" Asked Erza.

"No complaints here!" Replied Lucy and Juvia in unison.

"No! Please god just take me now , Just take me now!" Said a crying Levy.

"Levy! Quit it!" Replied Erza.

"Yes maam!" Said Levy.

"Why me and Evergreen? Not that I mind." Asked Lisanna.

"Well...Evergreen can have some quality time with her future sister-in-law!" Said Erza.

Evergreen was absorbing the stuff Erza she could protest , Everybody was gone except Lisanna.

"So sister-in-law let's get mov'in!" Said Lisanna winking.

Evergreen blushed.

"Whatever!" Said Evergreen.

**In Evergreen's Mind**

_'Elfman...Elfman...Elfman...shoes...Elfman...Wedding...kids...'_

* * *

**To Juvia's and Lucy's side:**

"Oh Juvia~ You look fantastic!" Said Lucy smiling.

"Really?" Asked Juvia.

"Blue suits you!" Said Lucy.

"Hmmm...I'll buy it!" Confirmed Juvia.

"Great!" Replied Lucy.

Juvia bought the dress.

"Um Lucy-san,Why aren't you buying anything? Asked Juvia.

"...Not in the mood" Replied Lucy whilst sighing.

"Did something happen between you and Natsu-san?" Asked Juvia.

"...Nothing It's just that I love him...and he's oblivious of my feelings" Said Lucy.

Juvia holds Lucy's hand.

"Juvia thinks you should confess to Natsu-san!' Said Juvia.

"Y-You think so?" Asked Lucy.

'Yeah!" Replied Juvia.

"Juvia thinks you should buy a new dress!" Said Juvia.

"Okay!" Said Lucy.

Both of them went inside the other shop.

* * *

**To Erza's and Levy's side:**

"U-Um Levy, Let's take our own paths,Okay?" Said Erza.

"Sure Erza" Replied Levy.

Levy went inside a bookstore.

"Phew! She's gone!" Said Erza. Who was now walking towards her destination "The Wedding Dress Store".

Erza went inside.

"Let's see here...no...nah!...nope...YES!" Replied Erza staring at beautiful wedding gown.

"How much is for that?" Asked Erza to one of the colleagues."That would be 20,000 jewels" Replied the colleague.

"Sure!" Erza replied giving her the money.

"Erza~ , Erza~ , Erza~ , Who might have thought that you might be in a Wedding shop hmm...? Said Levy. Erza froze ...

"Le-Levy , H-How d-did y-you k-know?" Asked Erza."Easy! I just followed you!" Replied Levy while grinning.

"Sorry,If I didn't tell you" Said Erza."It's fine and...by the way" Said Levy who was now blushing.

"I...I w-want o-one t-too..." Replied Levy.

...Oh...

"OMG! LEVY YOU SHOULD TOTALLY BUY THAT ORANGE ONE!" Said Erza pointing towards the orange gown near the corner of the shop.

* * *

**[ Re-Edited Part ] **

**So I forgot to write the A/N here...lol XD**

**Please also read my "Paranormal Sleepover" fanfic** **too...**_It's NaLu..._

**_ Pwease...**

**So hope you like it. R&R are most welcomed...no really there're welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer:**

_I don't own Fairy Tail..._

I'm really mad right now...Why!? Why the fuck'in hell are they cancelling FairyTail episodes! Agggh! I wanna kill somebody! *Happy consoles me*

Me : Thanks Happy I needed that...I am seriously not in the mood to write a fanfic but here goes!

Happy : Please read her other fanfic "Paranormal Sleepover" If you have time.'kay?

Thank you passwordrawr for reading my other fanfic too ^^ .

Also Thank you Rose Tiger And GoldenRoseTanya ^^

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_Don't worry..._

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Erza~ , Erza~ , Erza~ , Who might have thought that you might be in a Wedding shop hmm...? Said Levy. Erza froze ..._

_"Le-Levy , H-How d-did y-you k-know?" Asked Erza."Easy! I just followed you!" Replied Levy while grinning._

_"Sorry,If I didn't tell you" Said Erza."It's fine and...by the way" Said Levy who was now blushing._

_"I...I w-want o-one t-too..." Replied Levy._

_...Oh..._

* * *

_Runaway Bride_

**To Evergreen's and Lisanna's side:**

"...Aahh...so tired...Evergreen can we stop?" Asked a tired Lisanna.

"What are talking about Lisanna? There are so many shops left!" Replied a excited Evergreen.

"But...I don't have enough strenght!" Said Lisanna.

"Well...If you don't wanna go...I guess I should buy those pink-colored shoes on that sale..." Replied Evergreen,

_'Pink-colored shoes?...Oh no! She's gonna but those shoes!? I wanted them!'_ Thought Lisanna.

"If you change your mind. I will buy you those shoes..." Said Evergreen.

"I'll go but it's not right for me to take money from you...You worked so hard these days..." Replied Lisanna.

Evergreen pats Lisanna's head.

"You are such a sweet person!" Evergreen replied.

Lisanna could feel somebody pulling her towards the shoe was pushing her from behind.

"Thank you..." Said Lisanna.

"Don't mention it!" Replied Evergreen.

**In the shop:**

Evergreen was glaring daggers at a woman who was buying those shoes. Lisanna felt disappointed .

"Lis , Stay here I'll be right back" Said Evergreen. Lisanna nods.

_'Lis? Lisanna? Lis? Ah! I get it!' _Thought Lisanna.

Evergreen slammed her fists at the cast counter..

"E-Ex-Excuse m-me? M-May I h-help yo-you , M-Miss?" Asked the shop keeper who was scared.

"Yeah! You can help me..." Said Evergreen in rage.

"Why do I sense that something bad is gonna happen...hmmm" Said Lisanna.

"Those shoes are for my friend!" Yelled Evergreen pointing towards the shoes which the woman was wearing.

"B-But she w-will bu-buy t-them" Stuttered.

"Listen , If you and your customer don't wanna become solid stone , I suggest you hand over the shoes to me!" Said Evergreen who was about to take off her glasses.

"I'm back with the shoes~!" Said Evergreen carrying a bag.

"B-But I thought that the woman m-might take them" Replied an astonished Lisanna.

"Lisanna , You're still too young to understand...*sigh* " Said Evergreen.

Lisanna looked behind and saw a terrified person , His gaze was at the now stone table.

_'And I was right...something bad has __happened...' _Thought Lisanna.

* * *

The girls meet each other at the Cafe, Carrying loads of packages.

"Finally! We're done!" Said Levy.

"Me and Juvia saw a very cute jewel necklace on sale for only 20 jewels! We had to buy it!" Said Lucy.

"Let's get moving! We must arrive at the guild!" Said Erza.

"But who will take our stuff home?" Asked Lisanna.

"Lemme handle that!" Said Lucy.

"Open gate of the goat! Capricorn!" Said Lucy.

"May I help you Lucy-sama?" Asked Capricorn.

"Could you please take our luggage back to our houses?" Asked Lucy.

"Capricorn is at your service" Said Capricorn. He held all bags at headed towards all of the girls houses.

"But I closed my house...And Mira-nee has the keys!" Said Lisanna.

"No worries , He might handle that..." Said Lucy.

**Inner Lucy:**

**'You ought to handle this perfectly , Capricorn!'**

* * *

"Lucy , You should totally ask Natsu out!" Said Lisanna squealing.

"We all know you have feelings for him" Said Evergreen.

Everybody nods.

"I might like him but that oblivious head of his is lacking knowledge" Replied Lucy.

"Hmm...Can I knock some sense into him?" Asked Erza.

"..."

"Please no..." Said Levy.

The girls chit-chatted their way to the guild. Juvia opens the door , and went inside.

"We're back" Said all of the girls in unison. Lucy goes inside and spots a familiar person.

"Madame Lucy!?" Asked the elderly woman.

Natsu walks up to Lucy. "Do you know her , Lucy?" Asked Natsu.

"She...Sh-She...She's Mrs Spetto!" Yelled Lucy.**(A.N: Mrs Spetto is also in FairyTail , She's one of the maids in the Heartfilia Mansion.)**

Mrs Spetto was surrounded by many guards.

Mrs Spetto hugged Lucy.

"Madame Lu-Lucy...You're...sa-safe" Said Mrs Spetto crying.

"Lucy Heartfilia , Your father requests you to join him in your late mother's death anniversary." Said one of the guards.

"...I'll come...But can I bring my friends?" Asked Lucy.

"There's no law saying you can't , So be it..." Replied the guard.

"Well...I must be going Madame Lucy..." Said Mrs Spetto.

"Good-Bye!" Said Lucy.

They all went back.

"So I better go home and pack" Replied Lucy.

"Take care!" Said Mira. When Lucy was gone , Mirajane punched Natsu.

"O-Ouch! What was that for?" Yelled Natsu. "Don't you know Lucy is sad! It's her mother's death anniversary! She's bound to cry! Now go comfort her or I'll go demon soul on you!" Shouted Mirajane.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go , Let's go Happy!" Said Natsu.

"Aye sir!" Replied Happy.

* * *

**At Lucy's house:**

_Dear Mama,_

_Tomorrow is your death anniversary huh? Daddy told me to come._

_Me and my friends will visit you're grave , ne?. My friends which I told you about._

_Erza , Gray , Juvia , Happy , Wendy , Carla and...Natsu. There're always by my side._

___Did you know Juvia and Gray are finally dating._

___I'm so happy for them._

___I also love somebody...I told you about him , right?_

___Yep that's Natsu...But I don't think he'll ever love me put it short it's one-sided._

___B-But...It's so painful without you Mama! I miss you so much! I wish you were here with me..._

___Me , Daddy and you together as a Family..._

___Better get going..._

___~Love Lucy._

Lucy wrote the letter , and puts it in her letter box. But her overwhelming tears never stopped.

"M-Ma-Mama...I miss you..." Said Lucy whilst crying.

Lucy heard a knock on her window. She looked up and saw Natsu.

Natsu managed to open_ ahem_..._break..._the window.

"How are ya!?" Asked Natsu.

"F...Fine" Replied Lucy.

Natsu spots Lucy's tears.

"Were you crying?" Asked Natsu.

"N-No...Something got in my eyes" Replied Lucy.

"You can tell me , ne?" Asked Natsu.

"J-Just leave me alone!" Yelled Lucy.

"...Lucy..." Said Happy.

"Sorry , But I'm not in the mood..." Said Lucy.

She then looked at her family photo beside her desk.

Natsu caught Lucy staring at the photo. he realized._'Is she sad because of her mother's death?'_ Thought Natsu.

"Lucy...Please don't cry...I...I promise I won't call you 'Weirdo' again..." Replied Happy. Lucy hugged the exceed.

"Happy..." Replied Lucy.

After some time Lucy stopped crying."Natsu , Happy you can go now , You need to pack too , You know?" Said Lucy.

"WE FORGOT!" Replied Natsu and Happy in unison.

"Bye! Lucy!" Said Happy.

"USE THE DAMN DOOR!" Yelled Lucy , Happy left But Natsu didn't.

"Natsu?" Said Lucy.

"I'm always here for you...So don't worry" Said Natsu.

"I know..." Whispered Lucy.

"Better get going too!" Said Natsu giving is trademark grin.

"Bye! See you tomorrow... , And please use the doo-" Replied Lucy. Before Lucy could complete Natsu left her apartment through her window.

_"He never changes..."_ Thought Lucy while blushing.

* * *

**A.N: Chapter 2 done! **

**Thank you everybody!**

**Please read my other fanfic too 'Paranormal Sleepover" 'Kay?**

**Happy : Aye! Please read! And R&R!**

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own FairyTail...If I did, I would have banned GrayLu artists all across the world...****Especially Miladay666...Yeah that would be a ideal life!**

**_Hi there! I lost track of time...MY EXAMS ARE OFFICIALLY OVER!...But I finally updated this Fanfic! The best part FairyTail ain't over ! *Throws Pitchforks And Torches* I heard from a friend that they were April-fooling us...Hehe ^^ And OMFG! HAVE YOU SEEN EPISODE 173 OF FAIRYTAIL? MY NALU FEELS~~! KYA~~! *Squealing* Oh and _****_Found a perfect cover pic! From now on these will be dates:_**

**_Thursdays : "Runaway Bride"_**

**_Saturdays : "Paranormal Sleepover"_**

**_Happy : Read the author's "Paranormal Sleepover" It's NaLu..._**

**_Me : Arigato! (Thank-You!)_**

**_(Re-edited Part)_**

**_Please answer the poll on my bio NOT ON THE REWIEW! But I told you later, So the ones whom answered in the review...Their votes count. The couple with most votes win. Now onwards I repeat! please answer the poll on my bio! But please Review your thought ;) I love Reviews._**

**_Ongoing result :_**

**_NatsuXLucy : 99 % ( 2 votes )_**

**_GrayXJuvia : 1 % ( 1 votes )_**

**_GajeelXLevy : 0 % ( 0 votes )_**

**_JellalXErza : 0 % ( 0 votes )_**

**_NatsuXLucy on the lead!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_"Advise!"_**

* * *

-o-o-o-

**Flashback**

-o-o-o-

_"Lucy Heartfilia , Your father requests you to join him in your late mother's death anniversary." Said one of the guards._

_"...I'll come...But can I bring my friends?" Asked Lucy._

_"There's no law saying you can't , So be it..." Replied the guard._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy was lying on her bed, sulking. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Why?" Said Lucy.

"Why Mom? Why did you leave me?" Said Lucy.

"What happened to me? I'm not this...Or am I?"

"Natsu and the others are worried about me..." "I feel so cold...so broken..."

"If you hadn't died! I would.."

"Wait...If you hadn't died...I would never be a Fairy Tail wizard, Right?"

"In need an answer! DAMN IT!"

"6:39?..._6:39..._**Oh shit!** The train!" Yelled Lucy while flopping out of her bed. She quickly changed, grabbed her house keys and went outside. She ran towards the train station. Natsu and gang were waiting for her.

"H-H...Hey g-guys!" Said Lucy while catching her breath.

"Feeling better?" Asked Natsu. Lucy nodded.

They all went inside the train. Natsu fell on the floor.

"Motion sickness?" Asked Wendy.

"Mghhh..." Said Natsu.

"We'll take that as a yes." Said Gray. They sat down on their chairs. "Lucy, Take care of Natsu. I'll be back" Said Erza who was pushing Natsu towards Lucy. "O-Ok-Okay" Stuttered Lucy. A tint of pink forming on her cheeks. "Wendy could you cast Troia?" Asked Lucy.

"Erza-san told me not too. It will weaken my magic." Said Wendy while smiling. _'Sometimes I think Erza does that on_ _purpose...'_ Thought Lucy. Lucy looked outside the window.

_'Mama! Papa! Hurry!' Said a young Lucy. 'We're coming Lucy..' Said Jude. _

_'She looks so happy..' Whispered Layla. Jude held Lucy's hand, And Layla held Lucy's other hand._

_'We will always be together!' Said young Lucy._ _"Y-Yeah..Together forever' Replied Layla tears forming in her eyes. 'Mama! Papa! I love you!...Don't ever leave me' Said Young Lucy._

_Don't ever leave me..._

_Leave me..._

_ me..._

Lucy bit her lower lip to prevent tears. _'Mama...'_

"Lucy-san..." Whispered Wendy. Erza came back and sat beside Gray, While Juvia gave Erza a death glare , "We'll be arriving at Heartfilia Konzern in about 20 minutes" Said Erza. Everybody nodded. Wendy came close to Erza.

"Erza-san, Lucy-san is very sad...Please cheer her up." Whispered Wendy in Erza's ear. Erza noticed Lucy sobbing quietly. Erza couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't bear to see her friend crying...

"Luc-

"Lucy, I know you're upset...But you shouldn't be like this!" Said Natsu interrupting Erza.

_'When did he?' _Thought Erza. She stared at Wendy who was smiling. _'So Wendy casted Troia' _Thought Erza.

Lucy turned around and met Natsu's eyes.

"B-But It's so FRUSTRATING!" Cried Lucy. Natsu holds Lucy's hand.

"Lucy...We're with you! I'm with you! You may have lost your mother but you didn't lose your friends! You're not alone Lucy! I'll carry your burden...I won't let you carry it alone..." Said Natsu with a reassuring smile.

_'He's right...I'm not alone...' _Thought Lucy.

Everyone's mouth were wide open and ice-cubes were coming out of Gray's mouth. Lucy wiped her tears and moved closer to Natsu...closer...and closer until their forehead's touching. "Thank-you" Lucy whispered. Which made Natsu blush like hell. Lucy then hugged him. Which made everyone's eyes went wide like dinner plates. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes..."Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we have reached Heartfilia Konzern" Said Erza to Natsu and Lucy.

"..."

Lucy jumped back "I-I'm sorry Natsu..." Said Lucy. "N-No! I-I'ts F-Fine!" Replied Natsu.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike eachother!" Said both Happy and Carla.

Ting Ting... "Please exit the train, The next stop will be a 4 hour travel. Thank-You!" Said a female voice from the speakers.

"Let's get out before the train starts..." Said Erza. Everyone where taking their luggage.

"U-Um Juvia ne-need any help?" Asked Gray.

"No...Gray-sama, Juvia is fine, Thank you" Said Juvia, Gray kisses Juvia on her cheek. Juvia was blushing scarlet. While Juvia was blushing, Gray grabbed her bags. Juvia came back to earth. "G-Gray-sama, Y-You shouln't have~" Said Juvia. "It's fine" Said Gray. There was a moment of silence between them.

"U-Um Juvia?" Said Gray.

"Yes Gray-sama?" Replied Juvia.

"Can I carry you too?" Asked Gray in a flirtatious tone. That earned him a punch from a blushing Juvia. "Gray-sama, Juvia and you are in public!" Whisper-shouted Juvia.

"Sorry" Said Gray while pouting.** ( A/N: Kawaii! )**

"There are so happy together, Ne Carla?" Asked Wendy.

"Gray and Juvia? Yeah.." Replied Carla.

"Let's go guys!" Said Natsu. Everyone walked towards Lucy's house. "D...Don't you have a four wheeler or something..." Said Juvia.

"So, Do you want me to carry you, Juvia?" Asked Gray.

"NOT THAT AGAIN!" Yelled Juvia. _'Well it is a tempting offer'_ Thought Juvia.

Juvia gave up, She had little strength to move. She sighed...

"Alright...Y-You can carry J-Ju-Juvia..." Said an embarrassed Juvia. Gray gave himself a mentally high-five. Gray threw his and Juvia's bags towards Natsu.

"THAT HURT YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Natsu.

Gray crouched down and Juvia lay on his back_. _Gray stood up and started running ignoring the pleas of Juvia saying "Please slow down or Put me down" He can't make up what was she saying. Erza who didn't want to be left behind also ran towards the Heartfilia resident.

"U-Um Carla? Are be left behind?" Asked Wendy.  
"I guess...Yeah...HURRY LET'S FLY!" Yelled Carla.

Carla and Wendy also flew towards everybody.

"MAX SPEED!" Yelled Happy who also flew quickly leaving behind a flushed Lucy and Angry Natsu.

"SOME FRIENDS THEY ARE!. C'mon Lucy! Let's join the race too!" Said an overly excited Natsu. "I...I can walk..." Said Lucy. Natsu who thought Lucy said I can't walk, He quickly shoved Lucy on his shoulders and ran too. Lucy was actually on cloud 9 right now. Her heart was pounding...Her face was red like a tomato. It was a long race Natsu and Lucy finally caught up with Gray and Juvia. Erza was focused on winning but her eyes met Natsu and Lucy. She couldn't believe her eyes, Erza lost control, She landed on Natsu and Lucy, And Lucy and Natsu landed on Gray and Juvia. Juvia was about to fall but was caught by Gray bridal style **(A/N: I love writing Bridal Style!)**. Gray looked at Juvia who had fallen asleep. Wendy and Carla arrived. "Does that mean we won?" Said Wendy and Carla in unison. "Kinda...Yeah" Said Erza. "YAY! HIGH-FIVE CARLA!" Said Wendy. Everybody stood up and rubbed the dirt from their clothes.

"U-Um? L-Lucy-San?" Asked a shocked Maid.

"Himari? Is that you?!" Asked Lucy. Both girls squeal and hug eachother.

"Are we missing something?" Asked Natsu.

"This is Himari, She's a maid but she's like my best friend!" Said Lucy. Natsu frowned.

"Nice to meet you Himari-San!" Said Wendy. "It's nice to meet you too...u-um...Wendy-Chan?" Asked Himari.

"How did you know?" Said Wendy. "Lucy-San told me all about you guys, She sent me letters!" Said Himari.

"You must be Erza-san, Lucy-san told me that you're really pretty! And she's right!" Complimented Himari. "Thank-you!" Replied Erza.

"You must be Gray-san...And...Oh...Is she asleep?" Asked Himari.

"Juvia? Yeah.." Replied Gray.

"Her room is near the terrace, Okay?" Said Himari.

"Thanks...Well I'll take her to _our_ room..." Replied Gray. Everyone eyed him.

"Our Room?" Said Natsu in a mocking tone. Gray blushed "I-It's none of you're business !" Shouted Gray. And then he went inside carrying Juvia.

"Happy-san and Carla-san, Right?" Asked Himari.

"AYE!" Replied Happy.

"Then you must be Natsu-san? Lucy says that she lik-"

"That's enough Himari..." Said Lucy interrupting Himari.

"Yes...And I'm her best friend." Said Natsu.

"I'll direct everyone to their rooms, And Lucy-san, You're father is away for a business trip...He'll come tomorrow on Mistress's Death Anniversary." Said Himari.

"WOW LUCE THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Yelled Natsu. "ECHO! _Echo! Echo!_"

"Himari, Tell everybody that dinner will be 8" Said Lucy. "Sure thing Lucy-san!" Replied Himari.

o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o

"Happy...Wake up! It's 8!" Yelled Natsu.

"5 more minutes..." Said Happy.

"Fine... There're serving fish today.. Might as well eat it all by myself" Said Natsu.

"I'M AWAKE!" Yelled Happy.

"Good now let's go!" Said Natsu. "AYE SIR!" Replied Happy.

Both of them were walking past the corridors. They heard weird sounds coming from a corner, They went towards the sound...They couldn't believe their eyes...

"What the fuck?" Muttered Natsu. Infront of them were Gray and Juvia who were making out!

"M-My b-beautiful v-virgin eyes!" Yelled Happy, covering his eyes. Gray and Juvia heard the yell and pulled back. "W-What are you guys d-doing here?" Asked Gray. "I should ask the same to you." Replied Natsu. They all stayed silent for a minute. "U-Um Let's all act like nothing happened..." Said Juvia. "I agree with her" Said Natsu. "Trying to flatter my Girlfriend Huh?!" Yelled Gray. "N-No! I would never hurt Juvia Fullbuster!" Said Natsu.

_'Juvia Fullbuster...Fullbuster...Fullbuster...' _Thought Juvia beaming with happiness.

"Let's just go!" Said Gray. Juvia holds Gray's hand. In the background Natsu and Happy were making kissy-kissy faces. Natsu stops near a picture, Lucy's Mother, Father and herself. "C'mon Natsuuuu I'm hungry!" Yelled Happy.

They arrived at the dining hall. Everybody were there except for them. "You're late..." Said Erza. "W-Well, W-We...U-Um...Were in a very weird situation" Said Natsu glaring at Gray. "No worries! Just sit down and eat..." Said Lucy. After the dinner, they went back to own rooms.._.Ahem...except for Gray and Juvia's..._

**"And they all lived happily ever after?" Said Lucy to herself whilst writing her novel. "Nah! Too Cliche!" Said Lucy. She read it out loud. "Princess Lucetta was marrying her lover, Sorley. And they lived happily ever after..." Said Lucy. She rubbed that part and went to bed.** **(Very Important)**

* * *

"Lucy-san, Wake up! Your Father and your friends are waiting for you outside!" Said Himari.

"No! I've overslept...damn it!" Said Lucy jumping out of her bed and carelessly falls. "Your clothes are in your closet! Hurry!" Said Himari then she left. Lucy wore a black dress and sandals and quickly went outside. She saw her friends. "Hi guys!" Said Lucy.

"Morning!" Replied Natsu. "Where's my father?" Lucy asked.

"He's outside..." Replied Carla. "Let's move it" Said Happy. Lucy hurried towards her father.

"Good morning Father" Said Lucy. Her father nodded and went towards the grave.

"Mean...Just mean." Replied Natsu. They all arrived at the Grave.

_Layla Heartfilia_

X748_ - X777_

_Loving mother and wife._

It started to rain...Lucy puts a bouquet of roses on her mother's grave.

_'Mama...Mama! Are you sick?" Asked a little Lucy._

_'I-I'm fine, Sweetie...J-Just a l-little tired..." Said her mother in a weak voice._

_'Mama? You won't leave me right?" Asked Lucy tears forming in her eyes. Layla was shocked to hear such words from her daughter...But she didn't want to tell her that her mother is gonna die..._

_'Listen...I won't leave you...Even if I die...I'll be watching you...From the sky' Said Layla pointing towards the sky. 'All you gotta do is look at the sky...And I'll be there...' Said Layla._

_'What happens If won't be able to see you?" Asked Lucy. "Hmm...Let's see..Oh yes! When the sun will be shining I will smile...And If it rains I might be crying...' Said Layla.  
_

_'MAMA I'LL NEVER MAKE YOU CRY!' Said Lucy with a determined smile. Layla smiled._

_'I...I...I L-L...Love...you' Those were the last words Lucy's mother said._

_'Mama? Mama?! MAMA!..._

Lucy smiled bitterly at her memory. _'Mama? Why are you crying?" _Asked Lucy looking up the sky, Raindrops falling. "I...I-I promised you I'll never make you cry...never..." Said Lucy.

"Stop crying..." Cried Lucy falling down on her knees. _'Lucy...'_ Thought Erza. After sometime people left except for Lucy and Natsu. Natsu has never seen Lucy like this...She and crying don't match...not at all!

"Lucy?" Said Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu...I didn't want you to see me like this..." Said Lucy.

"Like what?" Asked Natsu. "...Me...Crying..." Said Lucy.

_'D-Di-Did she ju-just read my m-mind?" _Thought Natsu. Lucy wiped her tears.

"Thank-you for what you said yesterday...That gave me courage...I'm not alone." Said Lucy.

"And you'll never be..." Whispered Natsu. "Did you say something?" Asked Lucy.

Natsu blushed. "N-Nothing"

Then Natsu extends his hand towards Lucy, She holds his hand and stands up. Both of them smiling at eachother. At night, There was a knock at Lucy's door. She opened it and saw Gray standing there.

"Do you want something, Gray?" Asked Lucy while smiling.

"Could you help me?" Asked Gray.

"In what?" Said Lucy.

"I...I...I...I"

_'BE A MAN GRAY!' _Gray encouraged himself. He sighs.

"I want to propose to Juvia..." Said Gray.

* * *

**Me : Kya~! I'm done! This one is the longest chapter I've written! I need to rest. **

**Happy : The truth is that she wants to read the FairyTail manga!**

**Me : How do you like the cliffhanger? Cool right?!**

**Happy : Please read the author's "Paranormal Sleepover" too...AYE SIR!**

**Me and Happy : Please R&R! Ja'ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail...**

**Kya~! I updated quickly...Fairy Tail ep 175 was amazing ! My fangirl feels!~~ Thank you sooooooooooo much for the favs, follows and reviews! You guys are amazing. Give yourself a High-Five ;)**

**I'm making Jude a.k.a Father of Lucy, Evil in this fanfic. What's a good fanfic without a villan?**

**Happy: Please answer the poll in the author's bio!**

**The results:**

**Natsu & Lucy : 3 votes**

**Gray & Juvia : 3 votes**

**Rest have 0 votes.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Misunderstanding_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"W-What? You want to pr-propose to Juvia?" Asked Lucy.

"Y-Yes..." Replied Gray.

"I'm so happy for her~" Said Lucy. "What do you need?" Asked Lucy.

"Advise..." Said Gray. "Advise from me?...Let's see...oh yeah! Whatever you do, don't strip!" Yelled Lucy.

"Fine...and?"

"I suggest you buy a ring, Himari will accompany you tomorrow.." Said Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy! You're a life saver!" Replied Gray and went away. Lucy sighs and closes her door, And flops on her bed.

"Why am I feeling jealous? I should be happy for them..." Said Lucy, sighing in disappointment.

"It's because who wanted to get proposed by Natsu-san, Before, Gray-san proposes to Juvia-san?" Asked Himari coming out of nowhere.

"H-Hi-Himari? What are you doing here?" Asked a shocked Lucy. "I was just passing by...You're door was opened a bit, So I heard you...U-Um Lucy-sa..I mean Lucy, Why did you let the door open?" Said a blushing Himari, Who was having perverted thoughts about Lucy and Natsu.

"HIMARI! I-It's not l-like that..." Said Lucy while blushing. "B-But you're right about the other thing...I wanted Natsu to propose to me..." Said Lucy.

"Lucy, Maybe he's also in love with you but he's shy to confess you!" Said Himari.

"Thanks Himari but he'll never like me more than a friend..." Replied Lucy. "Oh and can you accomany Gray, He needs a ring..." Said Lucy.

"Of course!" Replied Himari, Then she left.

* * *

**Next Day**

Juvia woke up and Gray wasn't with her. _'What an awful day!'_ Thought Juvia, She changed her clothes and hurried down the stairs.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" Shouted Juvia. "Oh..Lady Juvia, Gray-san told me to tell you that he won't be here till 12:00..It's something urgent" Said a maid.

"Thank-you" Said Juvia. _'What is so urgent to him than Juvia?'_ Thought Juvia. She needed answers, Juvia went towards the dining hall and saw Lucy, Natsu and Happy having tea.

"U-Um...Natsu?" Said Lucy. "Yeah?" Replied Natsu. _'C'mon Lucy tell him your feelings!" _Thought Lucy.

"I...I...I-I l-love...y-..The weather today! Wanna take a stroll with me?" Asked Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy, Happy ate to much, So I'm gonna take him to seePorlyusica" Said Natsu.

"She won't be happy, If you disturb her" Warned Lucy.

"Thanks for the tip!" Said Natsu, Then he left with Happy. Lucy sighs. "Juvia saw that" Said Juvia.

"J-Ju-Juvia! What are you doing here?" Asked a shocked Lucy.

"I was searching for Gray-sama..." Replied Juvia. "He went with Hima-...He went to go...um..in a cake shop!~" Said Lucy.

_'Lucy-san thinks Juvia is stupid..Let's see Himasa..Himara...Himar...Himari!? Gray-sama went with Himari!' _Thought Juvia. She began to run.

"Juvia? Where are you going?" Asked Lucy. "T-To..my room!" Juvia yelled back.

"Himari shall not be forgiven!" Yelled Juvia. She made her way towards a small market, She saw a cake shop. "Why would Gray-sama go to a cake shop?" Asked Juvia. She dismissed it.

"Gray-san, How about this shop?" Asked Himari.

"Sure.." Gray said as he went inside.

"May I help you?" Asked an old man.

"I want a ring...What am I saying this is a ring shop!" Yelled Gray.

"Gray-san, I suggest you tell the good man about Juvia-san's personalilty, He might have a idea which type of ring she'll like" Said Himari.

"Good idea!" Said the old man.

"Well...Her name is Juvia which means the rain, She always wears the color blue, She can be short-tempered at times But she's very beautiful and kind." Said Gray while blushing.

"Sapphire ring will be the most elegant and suitable" Said the old man, Then he went inside the back store. "Did I mention she gets jealous quickly?" Said Gray. "Gray-san, You can keep that for yourself.." Said Himari. The old man came back with a ring. "Pretty!" Said Himari.

"Don't pretty things cost more money?" Asked Gray, And that's when the old man smirked.

"30000 jewels, Then it's all yours" Replied the old man.

"Shouldn't you retire? Old man" Asked Gray. "Not until I get the money..." Replied the man.

"I'll give 10000 jewels." Said Gray. "That won't do.." Said the old man. Gray had an idea, He pushed Himari towards the man.

"You nice man, Would you be kind enough to give this ring to this man for 10000 jewels, P-l-e-a-s-e?" Said Himari in cute voice.

"SOLD!" Replied the old man. He gave the ring to Gray.

"Perfect" Whispered Gray. Both of them went outside.

"That man was a big pervert!" Replied Himari.

After 30 minutes of searching, Juvia sits on a nearby bence. "It's hopeless, Gray-sama will never love Juvia back!" Cried Juvia.

"Miss? Are you lost?" Asked a little girl. Juvia stopped crying and looked at the girl. "No, Juvia is not lost, Juvia is searching for someone..." Said Juvia.

"Juvia is such a pretty name" Replied the girl, Juvia blushed. "Who are you looking for?" Asked the girl.

"U-Um, A guy who isn't wearing a shirt, He is weaing a necklace...And...hmmm...He has droopy eyes!" Said Juvia.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Asked the girl, Juvia blushed.

"You llllllllllllllike him" Said the girl. Now where does that sound familiar. "I saw him just now he passed this area with a girl while you were blushing." Said the girl while pointing the direction.

"A-A girl?" Yelled Juvia, She stood up and ran towards the pointed area.

"Thanks!" Yelled Juvia the girl.

"Good luck onee-chan!" The girl yelled back.

Gray and Himari walked towards the heartfilia residence and Himari was teasing Gray about Juvia. Gray was continously blushing. Juvia caught them and hid behind a tree. "Gray-sama is blushing, He might be happy with her" Said Juvia, tears forming in her eyes. Juvia dropped down on her knees and started to cry.

"We're back!" Yelled Himari. Lucy running from her room towards them.

"WHERE IS JUVIA?!" Asked Lucy.

"I don't know..." Replied Gray.

"We have been searching for an hour now! I wish Natsu was here, He would sniff her scent...even though it sounds weird." Said Lucy. Gray was serious as hell, He ran towards the mansion, searching every single room. "Juvia!"

"Gray-san, Please check outside" Said Himari while comforting Lucy. "I hope Juvia is alright..." Whispered Lucy. Gray hurriedly ran outside, After 20 minutes of search, He sat down near a tree. _'Where are you Juvia?'_

Then he heards sobs from the other side of the tree, Gray stands and walked towards the other side. Infront of his eyes, The love of his life was crying. _'Juvia'_

Juvia notices somebody's presence, She looked up saw Gray.

"Gray-sama"

"Juvia"

Gray sat infront of her and hugged her, "You don't know, How much I was worried about you..." Whispered Gray. Juvia wanted to hug back.

_Himari..._

Juvia pushed Gray away, Gray was dumbstruck of her sudden reaction. "Why? Why Gray-sama?! Juvia thought that you loved Juvia!" Cried Juvia. "What are you talking about?" Asked Gray. "Himari..." Replied Juvia. "You mean that girl who was walking with me here" Asked Gray.

"Yes" Replied Juvia. Gray starting laughing. "Gray-sama, You're laughing while Juvia is depressed!" Yelled Juvia. Gray extended his arm towards Juvia. But Juvia stood up herself.**(A/N: Juvia's bitch mode activated)**

"Listen, Himari was helping me with **_something_**..." Said Gray. "Oh and what is that_ 'Something' _She was helping you with?" Asked Juvia.

"Um, How do I say this..." Said Gray while blushing. Juvia raised an eyebrow.

"Juvia Lockser a.k.a Juvia-Chan, Would you be my bride?" Asked Gray while blushing. "Eh? J-Juvia?" Stuttered Juvia. "Yes..You're the lucky girl" Said Gray. Juvia was in a verge of tears.

"So, Will you?" Gray asked. Juvia blushed

"Y-Yes!" Juvia said then hugged Gray. "Gray-sama, Juvia Loves you" Said Juvia. Gray pulls her back and kisses Juvia passionately. They both pull back, Gray takes out a small box and takes out a ring. "May I?" Asked Gray. Juvia nods happily.

"Aww! They look so cute together" Said Lucy and Himari in unsion, While watching from the terrace. Gray and Juvia went inside the house while holding hands, And both blushing.

"U-Um, Gray-sama? Why didn't you...um you know...kneeled and stuff?" Asked Juvia.

"I thought that was tooo cheesy and really a weird way to propose." Said Gray.

"You don't like my way of proposing?" Asked Gray.

"It's the best!" Replied Juvia.

Lucy runs towards Juvia and pulls her in a hug. "I'm so Happy for you Juvia!" Said Lucy. "Juvia and I are going to the guild for a while...We'll be back." Said Gray. "I'm not the one who makes the rules...Ask Erza..." Said Lucy. Hearing Erza's name Gray went numb. "Juvia will deal with Erza-san" Said Juvia, Dragging Gray with her towards Erza's room. Wendy walks towards Lucy. "Lucy-san, When will be return to Fairy Tail?" Asked Wendy. "When Natsu and Happy come back, Oh and why didn't you treat Happy with his stomach-ache?" Asked Lucy. "I was away with Carla for ice-cream" Replied Wendy. Then, Himari came running towards Lucy.

"Lucy-san! Lucy-san! Where is Gray-san?" Asked Himari.

"He just left with Juvia-san" Replied Wendy.

"This is bad, Very bad!" Cried Himari. "Himari! What's wrong why are you crying?!" Asked Lucy completely terrified. "I-It's n-nothing just hurry you're f-father is calling you" Said Himari. "Wendy, I gotta go! Bye!" Said Lucy. Both of them walked towards Jude's study. "I'll leave the rest to you." Said Himari and walked away. "I'm sorry..." Whispered Himari. Lucy went inside. "You were calling me, Father?"

"Have you seen that man?" Asked Jude.

"Who?" Said Lucy.

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster" Said Jude. Lucy's eyes widened, "W-What?"

"Yes, I have arranged your marriage with him..." Said Jude.

"No...No..NO! I CAN'T MARRY HIM, HE ALREADY PROPOSED TO JUVIA! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Yelled Lucy.

"Simple, My company is down-falling, A man named Lyon Vastia offered to help our company on one condition, You marrying Gray, So Lyon could marry Juvia" Said Jude.

"You're mad, Gray proposed to Juvia" Said Lucy. "Oh that is bad but you have to marry Gray, If you don't Juvia will be killed, If you tell anybody, Juvia will not be spared." Said Jude.

"I CAN'T MARRY HIM ! I LOVE SOMEBODY ELSE !" Shouted Lucy while crying. "People have to make hard choices" Said Jude.

"I hate you...I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Yelled Lucy. "You're mother would be proud, seeing you helping our company" Said Jude. Lucy couldn't believe it, He went to far.**  
**

Lucy had nothing to say, She walked towards the door, opened it and ran towards her room. Himari noticed Lucy crying in her room. "Lucy-san" Whsipered Himari.

_'Why is fate so cruel...' _

**o-o-o**

"Happy, Feeling better?" Asked Natsu.

"Aye!" Replied Happy.

**20 minutes later**

"I'm not feeling good!" Said Happy.

"We're almost at Lucy's house..." Replied Natsu. "Why is Lucy's house so far..." Said Happy. After a few minutes, they arrived at the residence.

"Where's Lucy?" Asked Natsu. "I bet, She may be eating at the dining hall!" Said Happy. "Okay...I'm freaking out! Where's Gray and Juvia?" Asked Natsu. "They might be making out somewhere" Said Happy. "Haha..Very funny...No..wait you're right..." Said Natsu. They went to the dining hall, But there was no sign of Lucy. "Happy, Check the gardens, I'll check her room" Said Natsu. "Wait, Maybe she's..." Said Natsu while blushing. "Natsu, You pervert!" Yelled Happy. "I'm not! I was...just imagining the situation" Said Natsu. Happy flew towards the gardens, While Natsu walked towards Lucy' room. Himari blocked his way.

"Sorry Natsu-san, But Lucy-san is not in a mood to talk with you" Said Himari.

"What happened to Lucy?!" Asked Natsu.

"She's perfectly fine, She doesn't want to see anyone right now." Replied Himari.

"Fine, Fine! I'm leaving!" Said Natsu and went away with a smirk. Poor Himari, She doesn't know that Natsu is a type of guy who never gives up. After Himari left, Natsu ran towards Lucy's room with the help of Happy.

Happy was currently distracting Himari. "Himari-Chan, I'm hungry, Can I have fish?" Asked Happy. "Sure Happy. Follow me!" Said Himari.

_' That's what we call killing two birds with one stone, Natsu gets to see Lucy and I get to eat fish!' _Thought Happy.

Natsu steps near Lucy's door. He could hear somebody crying. He slammed the door opened, shocking Lucy. "N-Natsu?" Lucy said. Her eyes were red...again.

"You were crying?" Asked Natsu. "W-What are you talking about, I'm fine..." Said Lucy wiping her tears. "I just got something in my eye" Said Lucy.

"Don't lie to me, Lucy" Said Natsu who was getting serious. _' Did somebody hurt her? He's not make it alive!' _Thought Natsu. "I'm fine just leave..." Ordered Lucy. Natsu did the opposite, He went towards Lucy and sat on her bed. "W-What d-do you think you're do-doing?" Asked Lucy. "I'm staying here until I get answers." Said Natsu. "You're persistent, you know that" Said Lucy. "Charmed" Replied Natsu. Lucy remembered

_You'll marry Gray..._

Lucy broke into tears. "Oi?! Lucy?! You alright?!" Asked Natsu. "No..I'm not good! My life is so miserable, I should just die!" Shouted Lucy. "W-Why?" Asked Natsu.

_Juvia..._

"I can't tell you.." Said Lucy, getting of her bed towards her terrace. "Lucy, I am sick and tired of your altitude! Just answer me..." Said Natsu.

"You know what?! Fine! I'll tell you! I'm getting married to Gray..." Said Lucy with a bitter smile. Natsu become numb those words repeated in his brain.

_Married To Gray..._

"Why would you marry Gray? He has Juvia!" He yelled. "Forcefully..." Whispered Lucy.

"I'M BEING MARRIED TO GRAY BY FORCE! MY FATHER PLANNED ALL THIS!" Yelled Lucy. "Will you be happy?" Asked Natsu. Lucy had enough, He still as oblivious as ever. Of course Lucy loves Natsu...only him, But the fool doesn't realize that. Lucy was about to leave her room, But stopped. Natsu had caught her wrist. "Lucy, Do you really love him?" Asked Natsu. "Leave me now" Replied Lucy. He tightened his grip. "Answer me Lucy" He said."I don't love him...I'll never love him, Because...Because I LOVE YOU!" Said Lucy. Natsu couldn't believe his ears, Lucy took this opportunity, And lossened the grip. Then she fled from the room. Natsu was in a dumbstruck state. "You llllllllllllike her!~~" Said Happy appearing out of..who knows where. Himari was walking towards Lucy's room to tell her that Gray and Juvia have arrived. Then heard footsteps coming this way, To her surprise, It was actually Lucy. "Lucy-san, Gray and Juvia are back..." Said Himari and went away.

_'What will Gray & Juvia think...' _Thought Lucy running towards Gray and Juvia's room. "May I come in?" Asked Lucy. She heard a sweet voice saying "C'mon in Lucy-san", Juvia was brushing her hair while Gray was fiddling with his necklace. And Juvia was wearing the exact necklace around her neck. "Do you want something, Lucy?" Asked Gray. "I-I..have to tell y-you so-something..." Said Lucy. "That Juvia looks pretty hot in a Kimono?"Asked Gray while Juvia blushed. "No, I am marrying-

"YOU'RE MARRYING NATSU-SAN?!" Asked Juvia. "No..." Whispered Lucy, tears streaming down her face. "Lucy?" Said Gray. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cried Lucy. "Why are you apologizing Lucy-san?" Asked Juvia. Lucy tells them everything, "If Gray w-won't m-marry m-me, Th-They'll ki-kill J-Juvia!" Yelled Lucy falling down on her knees. Juvia just stood there, completely paralyzed. And Gray was boiling with anger. "I'LL KILL THEM IF THEY HURT JUVIA!" Yelled Gray. Juvia started to cry. "W-Why would Lyon, do that..." Cried Juvia. "Lucy, I can't marry you! I love Juvia and only Juvia!" Shouted Gray. "People have to make sacrifices someday" Lucy repeated her father's word. Gray hugged Juvia. Himari was hearing the conversation outside the room, silently sobbing. Lucy stood up, "I-I'm s-sorry" Murmured Lucy. Juvia hugged Lucy, "Juvia knows that it is very hard for you too, Lucy-san, You love Natsu-san right.." Said Juvia. Lucy nodded, "But we have Juvia will marry Gray-sama.." Said Juvia. "No! Juvia, You can't!" Shouted Lucy. "Remember Juvia you said 'You live for the one you love' right?" Asked Gray. Juvia let out a few sobs. "F-F-Fi-Fine..." Juvia replied.

* * *

_Dear Mama,_

_...I don't know what to do anymore..._

_...Help Me..._

_~Love Lucy._

* * *

**Done! The extra-long chapter! The longest I've ever wrote! Kya~ Hope you like it! This is the most sad thing...*Cries***

**Please Please answer the poll in the bio!~ R&R! The next chapter will be the last... With NaLu fluff! **

**Happy : Please read the author's other story 'ne?**

**Me & Happy : Ja'ne! **


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail...And never will...**

You guys must be waiting for this last part!~ Finally, A completed story! I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! Thank-you all so much! Oh and the comment which has my name written on it, o-Sky-Maiden-o, Is actually my cousin's doing. She read my fanfic, And she wanted to review. I agreed, When I came back from school, She told me that she accidentally posted a review by my account -_- Now, I was so embarrassed, I wanted to delete the fanfic, But I thought "It might be too troublesome..." **Thank Shikamaru! ;) OMG! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE!-nya.**

**Important! Please read!**

**Read chapter 3 of this fanfiction again, I bolded a very important line. ****At the end of the line, It will be written (Very Important) It is veryyyyy important for the story plot.**

**Hope you enjoy this last part-nya~!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Epilogue_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Nearly two months had passed, Since Father told us about mine and Gray's wedding. Juvia wasn't the same anymore...Those happiness-filled eyes now were filled with pain and sorrow... Gray, He locked himself away from everyone including Juvia. Erza, Who couldn't bear with such thing, went back to Fairy Tail. Wendy would always smile to ease the tension, But hidden under that smile is sadness. Happy and Carla would comfort Wendy. Natsu... Since that day...Since that day, He never showed up, He left... Leaving my heart in scatters... And whose fault is that? Mine...all mine...It's all Lucy heartfilia's fault. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Lucy-san, It's me, Himari.." Said Himari. Lucy didn't reply, So Himari went inside. Himari hating seeing her mistress like that. "Lucy-san, Tomorrow's the wedding" Said Himari. "Go away" Said Lucy. "You should forget about Natsu...Look whats ahead of you...You'll marry Gray, It would be the best..." Replied Himari. That's when Lucy lost it, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TALK ABOUT NATSU THAT WAY?! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP TO GRAY! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING WORKING FOR THAT BASTARD!" Yelled Lucy. "GET OUT!" Ordered Lucy. Himari left the room in shock. "_Natsu_...Where are you?" Whispered Lucy falling on her bed letting her tears flow.

"It's all working fine, Soon that useless daughter will be handy for our company" Said Jude. "I couldn't agree less..." Smirked Lyon. Wendy was sitting in her room with Carla and Happy. "I feel bad for Lucy-san...She has to marry Gray-san forcefully... And Natsu-san is gone..." Said Wendy. "Juvia also has to go through this...Somebody has to stop this!" Yelled Carla. "We...can't Carla...We'll never stop this..." Replied Happy.

Juvia was sitting alone on the roof... "Why is Juvia's life so cruel?" She asked herself. Deep down inside Juvia, Hatred between Lucy was awakening. _'It's all Lucy-san's fault...If she left...Gray-sama, would never be like this...J-Juvia must...'_ Thought Juvia while walking inside the hallways towards Lucy's room. Killing intent written all over Juvia's face. _'Lucy-san..must die..., If I use magic, They'll be suspicious...'_ Thought Juvia. She stopped near her room. "What is Juvia doing?...This isn't right..." Said Juvia. Juvia felt an un-easy feeling in her stomach, Her head was hurting, It was like her body is being controlled... But no one was controlling her. She walked towards the kitchen, And opened one of the drawers and took out a knife.

Now, She went towards Lucy's room, Opened the door and saw Lucy sleeping... She walked towards the bed, And pointed the knife near Lucy's stomach. Juvia smirked, "Good-Bye Lucy" She whispered. _'No! Stop this! Juvia doesn't want to kill Lucy-san!' _Her mind thought. She pulled the knife up, And was about to hit Lucy, Somebody caught her wrist. Juvia pulled back, And took a few steps back. "W-Who a-are you?" Juvia asked. Juvia switched on the lights. "I-It's you!" Yelled Juvia pointing towards the person, Yes, Infront of Juvia was none other than Natsu Dragneel. "N-Natsu-san? Juvia thought y-you left..." Said Juvia. "Why were you trying to kill Lucy?!" Asked Natsu. Then Juvia realized, If it weren't for Natsu, Lucy would have been dead by now...

"Juvia is sorry! What kind of friend is Juvia?! Juvia is crazy!" Yelled Juvia. Natsu sighs, "Just leave that" Said Natsu. "Y-YOU! YOU LEFT LUCY-SAN'S HEART IN SCATTERS! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" Yelled Juvia. "Oi! Oi! Not so loud! Lucy's gonna walk up" Replied Natsu. "Fine, Now tell Juvia." Said Juvia. "I left because If Lucy sees me alot, She might get more upset, Or might kill herself... I come here every night to see If she's fine..." Natsu staring at a sleeping Lucy. "Juvia is touched..." Said Juvia wiping her tears. "But don't you love her?" Asked Juvia. "Juvia, Do me a favor, Don't tell Lucy that I was here..." Said Natsu. "Natsu-san! Answer me first! Don't you love her?!" Asked Juvia. Natsu clenched his fists, "I love her! But face it Juvia, Mine, Lucy's, Your's and Gray's life our screwed! We'll never be together!" Said Natsu. "And you're just gonna give up?" Asked Juvia. She sighed, "Listen Nat-

Natsu had already left. "Bastard..." Murmured Juvia. She then felt something wet running down her cheeks. "Tears?, Maybe Natsu-san is right, Life is hopeless...Juvia will never find hope..." Cried Juvia.

_Life is_ _cruel..._

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived, commotion running around the Heartfilia estate.

"Tell Lucy to dress quickly..." Said Jude. "Yes sir" Replied Himari, She left and walked towards Lucy's room. She knocked at her door, "Lucy-san...May I enter?" Asked Himari. "Sure" Lucy replied, Himari went inside with a white wedding dress. Lucy looked at Himari and sighed. _'Crying won't bring back Mom or Natsu...' _Thought Lucy. _'I am so gonna suicide right after the wedding...'_ Thought Lucy. Himari puts the dress on Lucy's bed, Then leaves. "Look at that dress, It's daring me to wear it" Said Lucy. "This all for mom's sake..." Whispered Lucy. Tears now forming in her chocolate-brown eyes. Lucy quickly took a bathe, And wore the dress. She sighed, Two maids came inside and did Lucy's hair. Her hair was made into a neat bun. The maids left, Leaving Lucy staring at her reflection. She looked like her mother. Lucy puts the veil on her hair and leaves her room. **  
**

"Lucy-san! Hurry we need to arrive at the church quickly" Said Himari. Both of them went downstairs and into a black limo. _'Somebody help...please...' _Mentally pleaded Lucy. _Your mother would be proud..._ Those words of her father raced around her head. _'Lucy sweetie, Follow your heart...'_ A sweet voice was heard by Lucy. "Mom?!" Lucy screamed. "L-Lucy-san? Are you fine?!" Asked a shocked Himari. "H-Huh?..Yeah..somewhat..." Lucy replied. The car had stopped. Himari opened the door for Lucy. "Himari, You go..I'll be out in a sec.." Said Lucy. Himari obeyed and walked inside the church. Lucy opened the bun and let her hair down. She went inside the church, Asuka was the flower girl. Asuke wasn't looking very happy.

* * *

**~FlashBack~**

_Natsu and Lucy were playing with Asuka. "Story-time~" Yelled Asuka. _

_"Yeah Lucy! Story! Story!" Natsu yelled alongside Asuka. "Asuka...No yelling.." Said Bisca. "Yes mama.." Replied Asuka._

_"How about Snow white?" Asked Lucy. "No! That's toooo weird! Tell something which has a dragon!" Yelled Natsu. Asuka nodded "Dwagon!" Asuka replied._

_"No! Dragon's always ruin the story!" Complained Lucy. "They always capture the poor princess!" Added Lucy. "Well! A dragon might like her! So he might have took her, But the oblivious princess doesn't know that~! She would always yell "Oh Prince! Save me!" Natsu said. "And the prince would always get his ass kicked by the dragon!" Natsu smirked causing a tinge of red to appear on Lucy's cheeks._

_"You two are funny! Will you guys get married?" Asked Asuka. "Eh?!" Yelled both Natsu and Lucy while blushing. "You both look cute togethew" Complimented Asuka._

* * *

Jude acompanies Lucy towards the aisle, All Fairy Tail were looking depressed, Juvia was crying while Mirajane and the other girls were comforting her. Walking slowly towards the aisle, Gray was burning with killing intent. He looked like he could even kill Lucy. I stood there on the aisle. There's the part where the couple held hands and look into each other's eyes. Lucy never held Gray's hand, Nor she looked at him._  
_

"We are gathered here to celebrate the wedding of Ms. Lucy Heartfilia and Mr. Gray Fullbuster, If any of you objects please say it now." Said the priest. Nobody raised their hands. Juvia and the rest of Fairy Tail wanted to object, But they just couldn't, Juvia's life would be at stake. _' I object! Somebody just hear me out! I object!' _Lucy mentally pleaded. Natsu wasn't there either, Lucy lost faith in herself and Natsu.

_There was nothing called "True Love"_

...

...

* * *

**Done!~! Hope y'all liked it~! Scroll down for replies to all my reviewers. ;)**

**...**

**Weird right?**

**Why would I end a NaLu fanfic to a GrayLu one?**

**Impossible!**

**Continue reading ;) Happy April Fool's Day~! (Yes, I'm late!)**

* * *

"Time for the vows." Said the priest.

A voice was heard saying, "Hey! Is this the part where I say "I object?"

_'That voice! Could it be...' _Thought Lucy turning towards the person, Gasps were heard, Eyes were wide-opened.

"Natsu!" Yelled Lucy. "It's about time!" Yelled Erza whilst standing up. Lucy took off her heels and threw them at Gray, And ran towards Natsu. Lucy jumped at Natsu and hugged him, Natsu caught her just in time. "Sorry if I'm late.." Whispered Natsu. Lucy let's go of him and punches him "Oww~! What was that for?!" Yelled Natsu. "For keeping me waiting.." Replied Lucy. Before Lucy knew it, Natsu was only centimeters away from her face.

"May I?" He asked. Lucy blushed and nodded, Natsu kissed Lucy. Wolf whistles and hootings were heard.

Natsu took Lucy's hand and ran outside the church, Everybody stared at the couple in disbelief. Lucy stopped mid-way, And looked at her father.

"Mom would be proud!" Yelled Lucy. Claps were now heard. "And If you dare come near Fairy Tail or hurt my friends, Believe me or not, Mom will never forgive you!" Said Lucy, She then saw a bouquet on the floor, She picks it up and closes her eyes, Then throws it. The bouquet was caught by Juvia, Lucy turns around and gives Juvia, A huge Natsu-like grin. Lucy then turns back towards Natsu and they both ran away.

_'This feels so nostalgic...Oh I remember! This is when Natsu and Happy took me to Fairy Tail' _Thought Lucy.

The rest of Fairy Tail also ran after them. They all celebrated Natsu's and Lucy's wedding "Fairy Tail Style"

A few days later, Gray and Juvia had their wedding...

Life was amazing for all Fairy Tail member~!

* * *

**3 Months Had Passed~**

Lucy was writing her novel,

_******Princess******** Lucetta was running away with her Lover, Sorley. Both of them married and lived happily ever**_****** after...**

"Yes! Perfect!" Yelled Lucy hugging her novel. "Lucyyyy~~~ I mean Mrs. Dragneel~ Hurry! We need to go on a mission!" Said Natsu childishly.

"Coming!" Yelled Lucy. She quickly wrote something on a piece of paper. And left her room. "Natsu! Happy! Wait up!"

Natsu kissed Lucy while Happy was bothering them.

* * *

On the paper, Lucy wrote.

_Dear Mom!_

_Life is good!_

_~Love Lucy a.k.a Mrs. Dragneel._

* * *

**Wahhhh! Runaway bride is officially over! Thank-you all so very much!~~~**

**Lucy means Light in English, Latin and French.**

**Lucetta is the Diminutive of ****Lucy** (Latin) "light".

**Natsu means Summer in Japanese.**

**Sorley means Summer in Latin.**

**Get The Connection?**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Plz look out for another fanfic~~~!**


End file.
